Lossy interconnect channels used in wireline communications, such as that between processor and chipsets on a computing platform, attenuate higher frequency components of the data signal and result in degraded link performance. Transmitter equalization improves the worst case receiver eye height by monitoring the data transmitted and to be transmitted and modifying the present data eye height at the transmitter. Typically, an equalizer is used to either boost high frequency gain or reduce low frequency gain in the signal waveform to compensate for the channel response. Transmitter side digital linear equalization may use Multiply-Add-Accumulate (MAC)/Arithmetic Logic Units (ALU) to perform computations used to provide the equalization. Some of the computations performed may be redundant so the equalizers may be power inefficient as a result.